Already Over
by Dean Winchester LC
Summary: "Você já teve medo de encarar uma pessoa, sabendo que quando seu olhar encontrasse o dela, haveria de tudo ali, menos o que você mais procurava?" PadAckles, UA
1. Chapter 1

**[Supernatural] Already Over.**

**Sinopse:** _"Você já teve medo de encarar uma pessoa, sabendo que quando seu olhar encontrasse o dela, haveria de tudo ali, menos o que você mais procurava?"_ **(PadAckles, UA)**

**Disclaimer:**Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki e qualquer outro artista aqui mencionado não me pertencem! Não é minha intenção denegrir a imagem de nenhum dos atores. História sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Romance / Angst / Lemon / Drama / Terror / Sci-Fi / Supernatural / Tragédia / Fantasia / Darkfic

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade / Álcool / Linguagem Imprópria / Violência / First Time / NCS

**Shipper:** PadAckles (**Jared Padalecki** x **Jensen Ackles**)

**Beta:** Larissa Costa

Sim, não era pra eu estar escrevendo outra Fanfiction, e, sim, eu já tenho duas longs ainda não terminadas, e que provavelmente ainda vão demorar um pouco pra terminar! Mas não me aguentei, o plot surgiu e não rolava ficar queimando a cabeça e dizendo _"Eu já tenho duas longs, não vou fazer mais uma. Eu já tenho duas longs, não vou fazer mais uma. Eu já tenho duas longs..."_ Então, num belo dia, puxei a Larissa Costa (essa linda) pra uma conversa no MSN, e ela topou ser minha capitã/beta/boss nessa loucura **3** Abraços, beijos, e muitos agradecimentos! Esse capítulo vai pra ela!

Espero que tenham uma boa leitura 

**Capítulo 1. You were my fire. So I burned til' there was nothing left to me.**

_**(Você foi o meu fogo. Então eu queimei até que nada mais restasse de mim – Stone Sour) [Hesitate]**_

_Ele o encarou, sentindo, com certa ironia, o coração bater desenfreado em seu peito. Encarou o rosto sardento. Encarou os traços delicados no rosto tão absolutamente másculo. Encarou os lábios carnudos e tão obscenamente desenhados. Encarou aqueles olhos verde-escuros, destacados na pele branca. Encarou os fios dourados de seu cabelo._

— _Você é lindo. __—__ sussurrou, prendendo o rosto anguloso entre suas mãos._

_Sua pele formigava. Seus instintos mais animalescos exigiam que ele se enterrasse naquele corpo, que o marcasse, que o tomasse como seu. Exigiam que ele o tivesse com desespero, fúria, paixão e lascívia. Porém, pela primeira vez em toda sua existência, ele não queria assim. Não queria dessa forma. Queria que fosse com cuidado, com carinho._

_Queria que fosse com amor._

_Com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, escorregou os dedos pela face pálida. Tocou seus ombros. Acariciou-os delicadamente. E com um frio no estômago, finalmente acariciou as costas. Suas mãos pareceram queimar em contato com a maciez que se estendia por elas. Pelas asas._

_Ele não se conteve, e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios._

_Era uma situação no mínimo interessante. O anjo e o demônio. O certo e o errado. O bem e o mal. A verdade e a mentira. O sublime e o profano._

—_- Você promete? __—__ o anjo sussurrou, e pela primeira vez, ele pôde perceber incerteza nos orbes verdes que o encaravam com tanta devoção. __—__ Promete que vai me amar sempre, sempre... E sempre?_

E foi mais ou menos aí, que Jared Padalecki acordou.


	2. Chapter 2

**[****Supernatural] Already Over**

**Sinopse:** _"Você já teve medo de encarar uma pessoa, sabendo que quando seu olhar encontrasse o dela, haveria de tudo ali, menos o que você mais procurava?"_ **(PadAckles, UA)**

**Disclaimer:**Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki e qualquer outro artista aqui mencionado não me pertencem! Não é minha intenção denegrir a imagem de nenhum dos atores. História sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Romance / Angst / Lemon / Drama / Terror / Sci-Fi / Supernatural / Tragédia / Fantasia / Darkfic

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade / Álcool / Linguagem Imprópria / Violência / First Time / NCS

**Shipper:** PadAckles (**Jared Padalecki** x **Jensen Ackles**)

**Beta:** Larissa Costa

**N/A:** Heeey, gente! **:D** olha eu aqui outra vez! Devo dizer que fiquei muito feliz em saber que vocês gostaram do primeiro capítulo, e que estão acompanhando! ***.* ~surtando~**

Novamente, agradecimentos especiais à beta, porque ninguém mais aceitaria ficar surtando comigo por sms, MSN, e ficar 51 minutos com o telefone na mão, só pra discutir sobre pontos do enredo que estou terminando de planejar **s2** _**Lari, pode colocar a fic numa maletinha, guardar embaixo do braço e levar embora, porque eu acabo de decidir que ela é sua! Sem mais**_ **u.u**

Sem muito mais à dizer aqui. _Algumas notas importantes sobre como serão as postagens da fic estarão no final do capítulo. _Respostas às reviews anônimas também, comentários logados respondidos por MP 

**P.S.:** Ah, gente, esqueci de falar! A **música-tema** da história é **Already Over Part. 2**, da banda **Red** **;)** ou seja: _voltem lá no primeiro capítulo, e leiam ele escutando a música_! Huahsuahsuahs **xD**

**Capítulo 2. ****I exist to my need to self-oblige**

_**(Eu existo pela minha necessidade de me auto-corrigir – Slipknot) [Vermilion]**_

Quando Jared Padalecki atravessou correndo as portas da **Morgan's Advocacy**, tinha certeza de que aquela segunda feira seria especialmente tortuosa. O calor era de matar, sua camiseta tinha três botões abertos — isso se ela não estivesse ao avesso —, seus tênis talvez estivessem ao contrário, pois seus pés doíam, e ele ainda estava atrasado.

Justo ele, que nunca se atrasava, havia perdido o horário pela primeira vez em toda sua vida! Era perfeccionista ao extremo quando se tratava de seu estágio — chegando até mesmo a irritar seus amigos —, pois sabia que seu futuro trabalho dependia de seu bom desempenho. Não era porque Jeffrey ás vezes fazia vista grossa para seus erros — nem porque era um dos amigos mais íntimos de seu pai — que podia se dar ao luxo de relaxar e fingir que eles não fariam diferença.

O moreno tentava não se irritar, mas o nervosismo e a certeza absoluta de que se não tivesse sonhado nada disso teria acontecido o estavam deixado possesso. Tanto que mal cumprimentou as pessoas por quem passava — coisa bastante incomum, uma vez que Jared estava sempre bem humorado — e caminhou diretamente até a mesa de seu supervisor. Ou, no caso, supervisora.

Samantha Smith, surpresa, levantou os olhos dos papéis que segurava quando Jared parou em frente a sua mesa. Com os cabelos louros presos num coque apertado, o blazer social preto e os óculos meia-lua, ela parecia muito mais séria do que realmente era. Poderia parecer arrogante — e ele sabia como ela era realmente assustadora quando se irritava com as coisas —, mas provavelmente era uma das pessoas que o rapaz mais admirava.

— Jared? — a mulher questionou, colocando os papéis sobre a mesa com uma calma que chegava a ser irritante. — Pensei que não viesse hoje.

O moreno suspirou, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à mesa de Samantha, e apoiando sua mochila ao seu lado. Esfregou o rosto algumas vezes, secando o suor da testa e checando suas roupas para ter certeza de que estava tudo no lugar. Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, estava apenas procurando motivos fúteis e banais pra não se irritar com o fato de Smith não tê-lo repreendido por chegar atrasado. Fez apenas uma careta desgostosa, e lançou uma olhadela discreta em direção à janela.

Lá fora, o Sol ainda brilhava, numa promessa muda de que o dia seria lindo.

**~J2~**

_Não é a droga de um pesadelo. Não é a droga de um sonho ruim. Não é algo do qual eu precise fugir e, droga, eu__**não**__**quero**__fugir. Por tudo que é mais sagrado, será que isso não poderia parar, nem que seja por uma única noite?_

— Jared? — a voz irritantemente aguda de Emily Perkins cortou toda e qualquer linha de pensamento que Jared pudesse ter naquele momento.

— Hum?

— Você está ocupado nesse fim de semana? — Padalecki mal registrava em seu cérebro as palavras que a garota dizia. — Quer ir ao cinema comigo?

— Claro...

Quando a garota deu um grito de comemoração, Jared quase caiu da cadeira, assustando-se. Virou-se erguendo sobrancelhas para encará-la, sem entender o motivo para tal alvoroço. Emily sorria, os lábios rosados cobertos de gloss esticados por seu rosto de um modo que o fazia se perguntar como ela conseguia sorrir daquela maneira.

— Eu prometo que você vai se divertir! — num surto de coragem, Perkins abraçou-o, e rapidamente saiu de perto do moreno, sem jamais deixar de sorrir.

— Mas que raios...? — Jared arregalou os olhos, se perguntando mentalmente com o quê, exatamente, acabara de concordar.

Padalecki suspirou, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa do refeitório e afundando o rosto entre as mãos. O tempo já estava melhor do que quando ele chegara à empresa — e ele podia deduzir isso pelas folhas das árvores balançando do lado de fora da janela — mas, Jared ainda tinha a sensação de estar derretendo de tanto calor. Sua cabeça doía, e as palavras do documento sobre leis que ele estava lendo pouco antes de se perder em pensamentos giravam e dançavam à sua frente, fazendo a maior confusão.

E a única coisa na qual ele conseguia pensar era naqueles malditos olhos que via, noite após noite, em seus sonhos. Olhos de um tom verde que ele não conseguia definir. Olhos cheios de carinho, cheios de amor. E também incerteza. Olhos que pediam para que ele o amasse, que ele o abraçasse, que o tocasse e lhe pertencesse. Olhos que o incendiavam, por dentro e por fora. Olhos que tiravam seu ar, seu chão, seu tudo.

Os mesmos olhos de Jensen Ackles. _**Jensen**__Ackles_. Toda noite, sem falta, ele sonhava com um _cara_, pelo amor de Deus! Que tipo de louco obcecado ele era? E ainda sem contar todos os outros fatos: um, ele não era gay, nem bissexual — então, definitivamente, não devia se sentir atraído por um homem — E dois: Jensen não lhe dava a mínima.

Eles se conheciam desde a sétima série — sim, senhor, exatos seis anos —, e desde aquela época Jensen o tratava de forma diferente. Era um pouco tímido com pessoas que não conhecia, mas a partir do momento que o assunto se iniciava, só faltava falar pelos cotovelos. Com Jared, nunca chegou a ser assim, por mais que o moreno tentasse iniciar uma conversa.

O que explicava bastante seu complexo de pensar que talvez houvesse alguma coisa errada com ele. Não com Jensen, ou qualquer outra pessoa; um problema com ele.

_Sob o toque de suas mãos febris, as asas trêmulas. Tudo neles era oposto, e seu subconsciente parecia ter notado isso no momento em que o tocou. Suas energias atritavam-se, e esse era o motivo de sua dor__—__uma sensação estranha, como se algo nele estivesse sendo espremido. O anjo permanecia lhe encarando. Incerto, confuso. Suspirou, fechando os olhos e permitindo-se apenas apreciar a sensação..._

— _Ainda que eu fale todas as línguas dos homens e dos anjos, se não tiver amor sou como o bronze que soa, ou o sino que retine. Ainda que eu tenha o dom de profetizar e conheça todos os mistérios e toda a ciência, ainda que eu tenha tamanha fé a ponto de transportar montanhas, se não tiver amor, nada serei. E ainda que eu distribua todos os meus bens entre os pobres, e ainda que entregue o meu próprio corpo pra ser queimado, se não tiver amor, nada disso me aproveitará.__—__citou, mordendo o lábio inferior com certo nervosismo, reprimindo a vontade que tinha de abrir os olhos._

_O anjo sorriu. Um sorriso meio triste, meio apaixonado. Delicadamente, tocou-lhe os ombros, erguendo-se e pressionando os lábios macios contra os seus, num selinho quase casto. E sem se afastar, murmurou:_

— _O amor é sofredor, é benigno. O amor não é invejoso, o amor não se vangloria, não se ensoberbece, não se porta inconvenientemente, não busca os seus próprios interesses, não se irrita, não suspeita mal. Não se regozija com a injustiça, mas se regozija com a verdade. Tudo sofre tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta. O amor jamais acaba, mas havendo profecias, serão aniquiladas; havendo línguas, cessarão. Havendo ciência, desaparecerá. Porque, em parte conhecemos, e em parte profetizamos. Mas quando vier o que é perfeito, então o que é em parte será aniquilado. Quando eu era menino, pensava como menino, mas logo que cheguei a ser homem, acabei com as coisas de menino. Porque agora vemos como por espelho, em enigma, mas então veremos face a face. Agora conheço em parte, mas então conhecerei plenamente, como também sou plenamente conhecido. Agora, pois, permanece a fé, a esperança, o amor, estes três... Mas o maior destes é o amor._

— Jared?

Por que as pessoas tinham o dom de interrompê-lo nas horas mais inoportunas? Jared suspirou, abrindo os olhos.

Rob Benedict o encarava, parecendo estar dividido entre magoado, ou irritado.

— Hey, Rob. — Padalecki respondeu, não muito entusiasmado.

O menor hesitou por alguns instantes, e então, foi direto ao ponto:

— A Emily me disse que você vai ao cinema com ela nesse final de semana... — Jared se assustou com a constatação. Era com isso que ele havia concordado, então? — É verdade?

_**Inferno.**_

— Ela disse? — arriscou-se a perguntar, lançando um olhar culpado ao moreno.

—... — Rob balançou a cabeça, decepcionado. — Droga, Padalecki! Você sabe que eu... Você não gosta dela, não do jeito que ela quer, por que fica dando esperanças? Você gosta de brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas, é isso? Porque se for, não tem a mínima graça! Eu pensei que fôssemos amigos, droga!

— Rob, não é nada disso que... Quer dizer, eu não tive a intenção de... — Jared se engasgava com as palavras, sem saber ao certo como explicar que concordara com o que a garota dizia sem ao menos saber do que se tratava o assunto. E o assustador não era nem saber que concordara sair com uma garota que gostava dele, mesmo que não quisesse nada além de amizade com a menina, o assustador era saber que havia pisado na bola com Rob, que gostava dela. Irresponsabilidade sua, outra vez.

— Mas quer saber? Pode esquecer que eu existo, Jared! — Benedict se afastava, parecendo irritado, magoado, decepcionado _e_ possesso, tudo ao mesmo tempo. — Não deve fazer muita diferença pra você, mesmo...

— Rob, espera! — Jared fez menção de se levantar, mas o moreno já corria para longe dele, chamando a atenção das poucas pessoas que se encontravam no refeitório.

Padalecki provavelmente teria corrido atrás do amigo e tentado concertar a situação, mas estava cansado demais para isso. Sentou-se novamente, esfregando o rosto várias vezes e encarando a mesa como se ela fosse a coisa mais interessante que há.

Nunca antes acontecera de ele se atrasar para seu estágio. Nunca acontecera antes de ele se distrair e acabar concordando com Emily, concordando em sair com ela, por mais que a garota insistisse, porque sabia que Rob gostava dela.

E, acima de tudo, ele nunca antes "sonhara" acordado, como havia acabado de acontecer. Ele nunca fantasiara tanto assim. Aquilo estava se tornando um problema muito sério. E ele não sabia se era obsessão, ou se estava ficando louco de vez.

Jared estava _**tão**_ ferrado.

**~J2~**

**N/A:** Então, meus queridos, gostaram? Me deixem saber, vai! **;)**

O que eu disse que ia avisar sobre a postagem, é que acontece o seguinte: o primeiro capítulo e esse segundo, estou postando logo depois de receber da beta. O problema, é que eu percebi que não gosto muito de "trabalhar" assim. É, podem me matar, se quiserem, mas é o meu jeito, fazer o quê **.-.**

Por que estou dizendo isso? Porque é possível que o capítulo 3 demore um pouco a sair. Eu tenho que terminar de digitá-lo, e enviar pra beta. Enquanto isso, digitarei o quatro. Aí, ela me devolve o três. E eu só posto ele, quando enviar o quatro pra ela betar. E assim vai. Eu já comecei a digitar o 3, mas não sei se consigo terminar o quatro tão rápido assim. E tem também que minhas provas oficiais começam na quarta da semana que vem, e só terminam na outra quinta... Ou seja, tudo conspira pra que eu demore **u.u**

Mas, calma aí, gente! Não pretendo demorar tanto assim, falou? Talvez (_**talvez**_), se eu terminar o 3 até domingo, eu consiga digitar o quatro e enviar para a beta, aí eu posto na sexta-feira, tudo bem?

Ah, e tem outra coisa! As citações que eu coloquei no flashback, são citações bíblicas que realmente existem. Se não me engano, é **Coríntios 13**. Não tenho certeza se é realmente _**amor**_, ou se na citação era dito _**caridade**_. Joguei no Google, e a maioria deles respondeu _**amor**_, então eu coloquei isso, e não me perguntem por que raios eu não olhei numa bíblia (foi porque eu não achei **u.u**). Não é minha intenção aqui discutir qualquer assunto religioso, e tudo que eu escrevo é por _**entretenimento**_. Se alguém por aí souber, com certeza absoluta (e que tenha consultado numa bíblia também, **rsrs**), se é _amor_ ou _caridade_ a palavra usada na frase, eu ficaria muito agradecida que me dissessem. Mas não é pra encucar demais com isso, beleza?

Beijos, e obrigado pela compreensão **;)**

**Respostas às reviews anônimas:**

**Medecris:** Hey, you! **\Õ/** Eita, minha nossa senhora das slashers, você está acompanhando todas as minhas longs! **o.o** assim você infla meu ego, sua linda! **u.u** Também gostei dessa frase **;)** escolhi ela em especial, porque achei que combinava um pouco com a fic, ou o capítulo em questão **xD**

E, sim, senhorita, asas! **\Õ/** **~me gusta~** pensar em anjo demônio, porque eu acho que é a coisa meio clichê mais **f***** que já inventaram no campo literário! ***.*** aí já viu, né... Às vezes, quando falam em anjo, também penso em Destiel! **xD** mas é mais por causa do Cas, mesmo, porque meu OTP é PadAckles... 

A resposta à sua pergunta talvez seja respondida nesse capítulo! **xD** Ou não... Por enquanto, vou deixar em aberto para que vocês se questionem e morram de curiosidade!** Huashaushauhsaush! *risada maligna* #FAIL**

Beijos, fofa, e muito obrigado pelo review! **;***

**Waldorf SaN:**Hey, you! **\Õ/** será, será, será? Ou será que realmente foi apenas um sonho? Huahsuahsuahsuash, não posso responder sem soltar um montão de spoilers! Meus dedinhos coçam por isso, mas como sou muito, **muuuito** má, não soltarei nenhum **u/u** (Spoiler só com permissão da capitã agora! Haushauhsaush)

Mas acho que posso dizer que vou tentar inovar bastante, escrever umas coisas nessa fic que estava louca pra fazer, e por falta de ideias (até agora) e, admito, coragem (e talvez um pouco de incentivo **\Õ/**), nunca tinha feito até agora! Espero que algumas das suas perguntas tenham sido respondidas nesse capítulo, ou ao menos tenham aumentado sua curiosidade em saber o que vem pela frente! **xD**

Huahsuahsuahs, beeijos, fofa, e muito obrigado pelo review! **;***


	3. Chapter 3

**[Supernatural] Already Over.**

**Sinopse:** _"Você já teve medo de encarar uma pessoa, sabendo que quando seu olhar encontrasse o dela, haveria de tudo ali, menos o que você mais procurava?"_ **(PadAckles, UA)**

**Disclaimer:**Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki e qualquer outro artista aqui mencionado não me pertencem! Não é minha intenção denegrir a imagem de nenhum dos atores. História sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Romance / Angst / Lemon / Drama / Terror / Sci-Fi / Supernatural / Tragédia / Fantasia / Darkfic

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade / Álcool / Linguagem Imprópria / Violência / First Time / NCS

**Shipper:** PadAckles (**Jared Padalecki** x **Jensen Ackles**)

**Música-Tema:** Already Over Part 2 (Red)

**Beta:** Larissa Costa

Bom dia, seus lindos e lindas! **:D** demorei um bocadinho com a atualização dessa vez, não (praticamente um mês! **:O**) ? Mil desculpas! Havia ainda alguns fatos que precisavam ser comentados com a capitã, outras coisas nas quais eu tinha que pensar, e alguns ainda não foram decididos... Mas eu e a capitã estamos trabalhando arduamente nisso! prometo que vou tentar não demorar tanto assim na próxima atualização **xd** (a propósito, estou absolvendo a minha capitã de toda culpa, porque ela é super eficiente na betagem huahsuahsuahsuhasuhas **u_u**)

Reviews anônimas respondidas no final do capítulo **:3**

Espero que tenham uma boa leitura **;)**

**Capítulo 3. I wish I had a reason**

**(**_**Eu gostaria de ter uma razão – Stone Sour**_**) [**_**Bother**_**]**

— E por que, exatamente, você está tão encanado com isso, Jared? — quase entediado, Brock Kelly apoiava o braço esquerdo na máquina de café, esperando que o copo sobre ela enchesse.

Em algum lugar de sua mente cansada, Jared reprimia a si mesmo por estar, literalmente, "vadiando" enquanto deveria estar lendo os livros que Samantha lhe entregara. Mas, ora, ele não era de ferro, sim? Aquele era, sem dúvida alguma, o pior dia de sua vida. Começara com o pé esquerdo ao se atrasar, e o que seriam mais duas ou três faltas depois disso? O atraso, Emily, a briga com Rob, e agora...

— Porque ele gosta dela, droga! — Jared tinha vontade de agarrar o colega pelos ombros e sacudi-lo até que entendesse.

Jared e Brock nunca foram muito amigos, e, pra falar a verdade, havia poucos fatos sobre o garoto, dos quais Padalecki tinha conhecimento. Mas era sempre uma boa opção quando Jared queria alguém para conversar, pois o moreno sabia que Brock não justificaria seus erros, de maneira alguma. Na verdade, era muito mais fácil Kelly fazê-lo sentir-se muito pior, ao invés de levantar sua moral.

— Ah, e daí? — Brock revirou os olhos, parecendo impaciente. — Você aceitou sair com ela, Padalecki, e não namorá-la. Está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. E, a propósito, será que poderia parar de me perturbar? Caso você não saiba, não vão aliviar para o meu lado por eu estar conversando quando, supostamente, deveria estar trabalhando. Eu não sou um dos "queridinhos" — fez sinal de aspas com as mãos — do Morgan. Então, é, você pode até estar de boa na lagoa, mas eu não. — Brock suspirou, desligando a máquina de café e pegando o copo já cheio. — Agora, se me dá licença, tenho mais um café pra entregar.

E assim, sem dizer mais uma palavra, Brock se afastou. Andando a passos rápidos e leves, afastando-se num ritmo surpreendente, e que deixava claro o fato de que estava irritado.

Jared suspirou, frustrado, se perguntando mentalmente se beber a maquina inteira de café faria muito mal à sua saúde. Provavelmente faria, mas não foi isso que o impediu de tomar o café, e sim a certeza de que Brock ficaria furioso com ele — porque quem teria de fazer mais café depois, seria o mais novo.

Padalecki passaria mais alguns instantes cogitando a hipótese de tomar ou não café, mas seu celular logo começou a tocar em seu bolso. Num ato praticamente reflexo, Jared levou-o de encontro ao ouvido, apertando o "send".

— Alô.

— _Fala, Sasquatch!_ — Jared reconheceu a voz de Alexander Ludwig, um velho amigo, do outro lado da linha. _— Como vão as coisas aí no emprego? Muito mal humorado, como sempre?_

— Eu não sou mal humorado. — o moreno retrucou, revirando os olhos. — Só não acho que eu deva sempre ficar sorrindo com todo mundo e agindo como se tudo estivesse bem, quando na verdade quero matar o primeiro que aparecer na minha frente. O nome disso é hipocrisia.

— _Tá legal, senhor Jared Não-Sou-Mal-Humorado Padalecki!_ — Alexander riu. — _Não precisa ficar me passando lição de moral, cara! Você não é minha mãe, até porque ela é muito mais simpática que você ao telefone..._

— O que você _quer_, Alex? — Jared bufou, resistindo ao impulso de desligar o telefone. Ludwig sabia ser um verdadeiro **insuportável **quando queria. — Fala logo, porque hoje não estou para suas piadinhas. Então, eu agradeceria se parasse de gastar _meu _tempo, muito obrigado, e me deixasse quieto no meu canto, pra terminar o _meu_ trabalho. E sem mais ironias sobre meu humor, estamos entendidos? — ele não precisava estar com o amigo pra ter a certeza de que o mesmo revirava os olhos.

— _Entendido, capitão._ — a voz de Alexander era a voz de alguém que controla o riso.

— Argh, fala logo o que você quer cara!

— _Acordou realmente mal humorado hoje, não foi?... De qualquer maneira... Eu e o Jake estávamos pensando em sair pra curtir nessa noite, o que acha? Eu convidaria o Osric pra ir com a gente, mas ele vai sair com a namorada... Ou algo do tipo. Enfim, deixa quieto. Então, com o consentimento do Ian, vamos juntar o resto dos caras na casa dele, comprar umas garrafas de vodca e beber até cair! O que acha? — _Ludwig parecia animado demais, de um jeito quase infantil. E a ideia era absurdamente ridícula, ao menos na opinião de Jared.

— Hoje é segunda-feira, seu idiota! Como assim "beber até cair"?! Amanhã alguns de nós temos trabalho! — o moreno estava indignado.

— _Isso é o divertido da coisa toda, oras!_ — Alex pareceu ter se afastado do telefone, e Jared ouviu um "Ele não quer vir" da parte do louro, seguido de um "Me passe o telefone que eu falo com ele", com uma voz que ele reconheceu como sendo de Ian.

— Fala. — disparou, já sabendo que o outro não usaria palavras tão "gentis" como Alexander.

— _É o seguinte, Jared_. — a voz do moreno era categórica, e não permitia questionamentos. — _Ou você arrasta esse seu traseiro bronzeado até a minha casa, ou nós vamos nos reunir na porta da sua casa, como um bando de bêbados, e cantamos pra sua rua inteira ouvir o quanto você adora pintar as unhas dos pés de vermelho!_

— Mas isso é uma mentira! — replicou, indignado.

— _E você acha que alguém sabe? Não responde, foi uma pergunta retórica... Temos um acordo?_

Jared controlou a vontade de jogar o telefone do outro lado do cômodo.

— _O Jensen também vai..._ — Ian cantarolou sua última cartada.

— Seu... Seu... Droga! Seu chantagista! — Jared sentiu o rosto corando, enquanto baixava os olhos para os cadarços de seus tênis. Suspirou, e passou a mão no rosto, tentando se acalmar, e acalmar também as batidas de seu coração, que pareceu pensar que aquela seria uma boa hora pra ficar dando mortais e cambalhotas em seu peito.

Do outro lado da linha, Ian observava de longe Alex brigando com o controle da TV, se perguntando se acertara em cheio ao fazer essa última constatação. Porque se mesmo assim Jared se recusasse, então ele não saberia o que fazer, mas isso era um caso à parte, porque ele encontraria uma maneira de o moreno casualmente acabar indo pra sua casa.

Ele _**sempre**_encontrava, nem que tivesse que usar meios baixos como chantagem pra conseguir. Jared reclamava bastante, e ele sabia que Padalecki realmente ficava irado quando fazia essas coisas, mas no final, sempre acabava se divertindo. O moreno era uma pessoa bastante reclusa, por mais que não parecesse, e não costumava sair muito de casa. Quando Ian conseguia tal proeza, fazia questão de garantir que Jared se divertiria.

Quando Somerhalder ouviu outro suspiro vindo do telefone, ele soube que a batalha estava ganha, e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao ouvir as palavras:

— Ok. Você venceu. Que horas vamos nos reunir?

Numa vitória muda, Ian comemorou.

_O menor sorriu de um jeito travesso, do jeito que alguém sorriria se fosse pego fazendo algo de errado, mas sem se envergonhar disso. Um leve esticar dos lábios carnudos, sem mostrar os dentes. Era uma coisa meio cínica, irônica, meio infantil, como se cantarolasse "Eu sei de algo que você não sabe!"._

_E isso realmente não importava, porque ele achava __**fofo**__._

_Espera. Desde quando ele usava palavras como "fofo" pra definir outra pessoa? Pior ainda: pra definir um cara?!_

_Provavelmente, desde que aceitara a ideia insana e absurda — e que não, não tinha a mínima chance de dar certo, mas que ainda assim estava disposto a tentar — de namorar esse "cara". Ignorando seus pensamentos contraditórios, ele se aproximou, e o beijou. Apenas um roçar de lábios, mas, ainda assim, um beijo. Um apaixonado e casto beijo. Suspirou de olhos fechados, afastando-se lentamente e abrindo os olhos para encará-lo outra vez. As sardas rosadas e o cabelo louro-arrepiado davam-lhe um ar jovial e rebelde._

— _Você vai voltar pra mim? — perguntou, receoso. E novamente, recebeu um sorriso como resposta. Dessa vez, um sorriso divertido. O menor lhe abraçou com força, acariciando sua nuca com uma mão e envolvendo sua cintura com a outra, confortando-o. E num sussurro, respondeu, como se contasse seu maior e mais precioso segredo:_

— _Sempre._

**Resposta às reviews anônimas:**

**Medecris:** Hey, fofa! **:D** confusão com isso de ter que colocar nome, né? Huahsuahsuahsuash, estamos tão acostumadas com não ter que colocar o nome, agora é meio estranho... Por isso que aqui no FF não gosto de comentar pelo celular **:(** Enfim krfghjygtrdfghiuytrfghj **xD**

Sim, o Jared está bastante confuso com a situação **xd** será que o Jensen tem um bom motivo mesmo? Hm... **~suspense~** espero que não esteja reservando papel higiênico molhado pra ele! Huahsuahsuhaush **xD**

Jared devia fazer que nem eu faço quando estou distraída e as pessoas me perguntam algo: concordar, depois negar, e enfim, questionar huahsuahsuahsuhasuhas (sim, eu faço muito isso **o.o"**)

Fico feliz que tenha gostado! **xD** eu estava procurando algo legal para colocar nessa parte, e quando vi um trechinho desse texto, foi amor á primeira vista!

Adjhhgabjljgthdffhgcvbjkmhgn bfcv sua linda ***-*** está me fazendo dar pulinhos histéricos com esses elogios! **u/u**

**Guest (que eu suponho ser a capitã s2):** Nah, sua linda, é tudo verdade **s2** diz: quem é que ficaria comigo esse tempo todo no celular, sem reclamar, falando sobre a história? Só você mesmo, fofa! husahsuahsuahsuahsuahs ***-***

Concordo, esse Jared chegando correndo, todo desarrumado, suado, nervoso, é muito **~seduzente~ *baba*** Emily deu golpe de sorte mesmo **u_u** coitadinho dele agora, pra querer voltar atrás sem magoar ela ***cry* **será que ele vai?

Sim, também foi a parte que eu mais gostei de escrever ***-*** imaginar ela ouvindo Already Over Pt.2, então... Não dá pra escutar essa música e não lembrar de você, Lari u_u **#MissãoImpossível** Rob ainda tem muita coisa pra descobrir... Inclusive, tem que arranjar logo coragem e se declarar pra Emily, ao invés de ficar culpando o PadaLindo por tudo **u/ú**

Skfdjdauythkhkljsadihkuytfjy glhj espero não demorar tanto assim pra escrever o próximo **xd** Sabes que pode me cobrar sempre que eu estiver demorando, não? A capitã é quem manda **s2**


End file.
